


Good Morning Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Catboys, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules of the Strider Household</p><p>5. If a Strider harms another Strider in any way, he is now responsible for healing the wound.<br/>4. Respect each other and do not make any unnecesarry and/or unwanted advances reguarding both strife and/or sex.<br/>3. Unless absolutely necessary, the cats are forbidden from leaving the building.<br/>2. Never ever show emotion towards anybody who isn't of the Strider name.<br/>1. Do not reveal Dirk and Dave's feline identities to anybody ever regardless the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im TRYING TO STUFF AS MUCH FLUFF INTO THIS AS I CAN
> 
> ok so im just going to like not put a lot plot in this??? little kisses and mini surprises like snuggles and breakfasts in beds

Dave opened his red eyes, looking up to his Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff poster covered ceiling. Dirk was cuddled into his side, purring at the warmth, still deep asleep. Dave lied there for a minute, stroking his cat boyfriend's hair, scratching right between his ears, and over the back of his head and by his human ears. Dave soundlessly sighed into his kitten's hair and closed his eyes for a moment and he could have sworn that he was falling back asleep if there had not been a knock on the door. Bro peeked his pale face in, looking to Dave in his bed. His black shades covered the majority of any facial expression and his thin lips slightly parted to show eagerness to say something. His deep voice came in a whisper.

   "Dave."

   Dave flipped his hand up to shrug and stretched out his neck making a face that said "what the fuck", not wanting to say anything.

   "I need to talk to you in private, get your ass up to the roof pronto it's not a strife so don't bother with your sword," his head disappeared back around the corner of the door, but he left it open. Dave sighed a more audible sigh, causing Dirk to stir a bit before stuffing his face in the pillow. Silently and swiftly, Dave climbed out of bed, stretching his legs over Dirk to get out of his enclosed space between him and the wall. He strode with long pale legs to his dresser, tussling his bedhead/after-sex hair. The mirror which he looked in was big and attached to the back of his rosewood dresser, which sat snugged between two walls in the corner of his room. His turntables were pushed close to the dresser, supported by cinderblocks. Dave sighed, throwing on a loose red hoodie and slipping on the nearest pair of pink underwear, which had been the result of Dirk's attempt of laundry washing, a terrible mistake that sacrificed the lives of most red and white articles of clothing in the household.

   Once again, silently moving across the room to the door, Dave tried his best to not wake his dearest kitten up by the soundlessness of his breath. Dirk stayed tucked under the symbolic sheets on his bed, rolled into a ball of fluffiness. When Dave had made it to closing the door, he let a soft sigh slip from his lips. He would have gotten far from his room if the other Bro had not appeared behind him.

   "Why are you making an unsuccessful attempt to leave your room? Got somewhere to go?" Bro purred behind Dave's body. His voice was so cold and so deep, Dave almost shivered, but instead he slightly jumped.

   Dave turned on his heel, looking the older him in his face. "I....I am going to.. I am going to walk." Bro raised his eyebrow behind his shades. "I, uh, got...," why the fuck was he stumbling over his words? God damn, he always did this around this Bro. Admittedly, Dave just liked this Bro better than his own. Maybe it was the fact it was himself from another world? Or maybe it was because he seemed to be a bit more...oh who knew. Dave shook his head. "I got totally fucked over by Dirk last night, like he completely ravaged my ass, and I'm gonna walk out my hips. Yeah, okay, so bye." Dave turned back around to leave as quickly as possible but his catself moved directly in front of Dave.

   "Liar."

   "Leave me alone man, I got to go strife on the roof."

   "Where's your sword?"

   "I'm going to get it right now, asshole."

   "It's in your room."

   "I'm not using my usual one. Just leave me alone now."

   "No, tell me where you're going I want to know."

   "I seriously don't feel like punching a catman so early in the morning especially on a school day."

   "You won't punch me because you'll be able to feel it."

   "Don't be like that I am a manly Strider I will be able to take it."

   "So you think. But nobody could just punch their alternate self for no reason."

   "Exactly, and I won't. I will be punching my alternate self for a very specific reason."

   "Your reason is shit and I hope you are ashamed of yourself, Dave."

   "Yo hop off my dick."

   "I haven't been on it in like three weeks."

   "Stop being like that."

   "Like what? Like this?" Bro reached quickly to behind Dave's head and grabbed his platinum hair by the brown roots and tugged him up to his own face roughly. He breathed on Dave's annoyed and pained face for a moment, smirking down into his red and shadeless eyes. "You can't stop me, lil man." Bro tugged again on Dave's hair while Dave hissed and grabbed for his hand in a miserable attempt to pry his strong hands out of his hair.

   "Bro I am fucking serious, Bro is waiting for me on the roof--mmph!" Bro hushed his argument with a kiss firmly placed on top of his angry, thin lips, and Dave would have  _almost_ gotten lost in the kiss if Bro hadn't of let go of his hair. But he did, and Dave slipped away then. "I have to go to the roof. If you have any sense of decency in you as adult me, then don't follow me. It's... Bro and mine's private morning time and it would be appreciated if you not interrupt us."

   Bro smirked again and nodded, letting Dave slip by.

   Dave sighed, "Finally. Thanks." He murmured, slipping past Bro and grabbing the nearest o katana from the fridge, passing Bro up again who flicked his ears in Dave's directon. It sort of creeped Dave out, but only slightly. He also found it quite adorable. Dave lazily dragged his sword to the door, opened, and shut it quietly.

   The stairs were ruthless towards Dave's early morning rise. He only wanted to go back into the apartment and eat Doritos and melted chocolate ice cream for breakfast. The heat of the summertime in Texas began to creep up on Dave the higher of the stairs he climbed. Memories of Dirk's naked and sweaty body raced through Dave's mind, and a spice of his feline Bro. The alpha Striders seemed funner and sexier than the Dave and his own Bro. But his Bro was still one hot piece of ass and was still up to fuck whenever possible. Striders had no boundries when it came to fucking each other.

   The sound of the metal door creaking open was loud and disturbing enough to where any normal person would get shivers down their spine, but Striders came to the roof more often than most people casually did. There was no Bro in sight, and Dave knew that was very abnormal. He readied his sword at his hip, carefully slithering forward and more out and vulnerable onto the roof. Dave silenced his breathing and listened carefully, looking with his peripheral vision to see any movement at all from the corners of his eyes.

   There was the slightest sound of a tap from on top of the small building where the stairs door let out. Dave shifted his gaze directly to Bro, who had already moved from there, and was rushing towards Dave. There was a quiet  _woosh_ of air as the  _clink_ of metal scraping together rung in Dave's ears from his sly moves against Bro's own attacking sword. Dave grunted, deflecting the long and strong steel from his own. Bro swiftly backed off, dropping his sword in search of neutral agreement. "Good deflect."

   Dave nodded. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He set his sword on the ground as well, crossing his arms and leaning on one foot.

   "I wanted to talk to you about the cats."

   "What about them that was so important that you needed to call me to the roof?" Dave lifted an eyebrow. "It's early and I'm sleepy still and have like an hour till I have to get ready for school."

   "Shut up you can sleep tonight. I wanted to talk to you about Dirk specifically."

   Dave hushed, listening. Don't  _nobody_ fuck with Dirk for whatever reason. "Well. What?"

   "He's got to go to school."

   "Are you fucking crazy?"

   "It would be fucking easy to hide the fact he's got fucked up genes."

   "Um Bro are you fucking kidding me? He refuses to wear pants. Even under a hat you can see the buldges of his ears and even if we  _do_ get pants on him how are we going to hide his long ass tail? Its like a meter fucking long."

   "Dave I know it will be tough to hide that but the fact is, is that he is your age and needs to go to school. He's partially human, too. He's gotta get an education, also."

   "Well I'll teach him what I learn from school!"

   "Are you fucking joking? It took you six years to teach him how to properly brush his teeth. And he still fucking somehow screws up each time."

   "I'll give him my notes."

   "You're kidding right? He doesn't know how to read!"

   "He knows how to read!"

   "Only the labels on catnip."

   "That's racist."

   "He's a fucking cat!"

   Dave sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I don't get why we  _must_ send him to school."

   "He is fucking dumb, okay?"

   "Hey shut up about my cat. He's Dirk, he's not dumb. He knows very well the difference between right and wrong. He knows how to fold clothes."

   "He folds them in half until they don't fold anymore."

   "Shut the hell up. I dont know how to fold either."

   There was a long silence before Bro spoke again. When he did, he was quieter. "The neighbors are noticing that we have guests in the house and they've asked me about Dirk and why he's homeschooled or something."

   Dave hushed, looking up to Bro. "Are you fucking serious?" Bro nodded. "Oh god," he moaned through his bared teeth, putting his face in his hands. Dave sat on the ground, sitting back on the concrete and letting his legs open in front of him. He shook his head. "Guess we got to enroll him into my school then, I guess."

* * *

An hour later, Dave had gotten ready in his proper clothing, and by 'proper', meaning the nearest jeans on his floor from the bed and the hoodie he'd been wearing. His sword was propped up against his turntables, which held his hair products. Hairspray, slight gel, dry shampoo. Dirk was in the corner of his room trying to shove on pants. A few painful hisses passed his lips a few times, showing either pain or frustration. Dave couldn't decide if he should have helped or if it was too funny for him to help. He ended up watching Dirk struggle to curl his orange striped tail around his waist and tuck it into his waistline in the mirror. Dave watched for a long five minutes, before Dirk saw him laughing from the corner of his eye.

   "You're just gonna watch? You're not going to help me?"

   "It's too cute. Please, do continue," Dave turned to lean on his dresser, crossing his arms, admiring the sight in front of him.

   Dirk huffed, releasing his tail from his pants and letting it float around. He pushed down the rim of his own pink hoodie and crossed his arms. "I can't help the tail. Just let me stay home forever. I can Google everything I need to know about everything."

   "Trust me, I wish you didn't have to come with, but both of our Bro's are saying you need to. Actually I think my Bro is the only one that actually gives a fuck. Yours is just agreeing to see you suffer."

   Dirk shook his head. "I don't want to I really don't want to. You come home everyday upset because of Rose or John or Jade or Karkat. I don't want to be upset too. I'll get mean."

   "You won't," Dave sat on the bed with Dirk, putting his arms around him. "You'll make your own friends, people will like you and they will support you and make you happy. That's what friends are for." Dirk sighed, not replying with anything at all. Dave noticed the clock, which was 8 past 7 and the bus came in 20 minutes. The walk to the bus stop was 5 minutes away. They had about ten minutes to kiss, and that was all they needed.

   Dave’s eyes shifted to Dirk’s thin legs and his hand traced over the rips in his tight jeans. Dirk relaxed at his touch, almost melting into it. Dirk couldn’t help himself to sighing and lying back on the bed, dragging Dave down on top of him. Their kisses began soft and gentle until Dirk tangled his hands in the back of Dave’s perfectly styled hair, and then Dave bit on Dirk’s lower lip. Dirk nipped back at Dave’s upper lip and their kisses would have involved tongue but there were three rapid knocks on the door. Dave let Dirk’s lip go and rested his head on his chest. “What?” Dave called.

   “You gotta go early if you’re gonna get him to classes on time.”

   Dave snorted. “On time? I haven’t been on time to school since the first day of third grade.”

   “Get your ass up and get out here,” Bro’s feet left the light of under the door. Dirk looked Dave in his eyes.

   “Well. You have to wear your shades if you’re going to go in public,” Dave sighed. “Since we have to protect your pretty eyes.”

   “They’re not pretty. They’re freaky. They’re inhumane like me. Freaky.”

   “You were born this way you can’t help it.”

   “They should have killed me the moment they saw I was this catfreak.”

   Dave sighed angrily. “You’re not some catfreak okay? You and your Bro are cats and you’re just as useful as I am or my Bro. You may have some mixed in cat genes in your weird ass blood but you’re still a weird ass human, too.” Dirk sighed, shrugging.

   “We’ll put you in mechanics, okay? Just to make the year more endurable.” Dirk’s ears perked up in less than a moment. Dave chuckled. “I almost forgot, you have to wear a hat.” Dave rose from the bed and threw a few articles of clothing around before discovering a knitted beanie that Rose made him a year or two ago. It was a gift for his birthday. “Wear this,” he said, tossing it to Dirk. He reflexively caught it, getting up to look in the mirror and fix it on his head. The red beanie hid his ears perfectly. A blush swept over Dirk’s freckled cheeks.

   “I love this hat,” he whispered, turning his head. “I look…normal.” There was a slight hint of a grin on his face.

   Dave smiled. “You look normal every day. But you can have the hat if you want it. We just have to… your tail and teeth.”

   “Well as for my teeth, I can just say that they’re either surgically done or naturally that way.”

   "Surgically done sounds more believable. And the tail?"

   Dirk pursed his lips. "Well, there is one way to hide it. But in school you do a lot of sitting, don't you? On hard chairs too. It's going to extremely uncomfortable for me."

   "We'll have to make it work. What is it?" Dave leaned on the door. Dirk pulled his tail from behind him, curling it around his hip and letting it slither down his leg, curling like a corkscrew all the way to his knee.

   "It'll bother me so much but I guess it'll have to work. It's like when you're sitting and you  _have_ to move your limb, you know?"

   Dave sighed. He remembered when Dirk was just a kitten. His body grew like a human's, at a humane rate, but his behavior was a kitten. He was matured now. Both of the Alpha Striders had matured. Bro was just a teenage cat when they found them. They were strong, smart, and very sexual, for some reason.

   Dave nodded. "Let's go," he said.

   Outside the door, both Bro's were at the table; Dave's Bro standing with his keys in his hand chatting with Dirk's Bro who was half naked sitting across two chairs, legs spread for all to see his resting dick. It  _slightly_ aroused Dave, but he had other thoughts on his mind that distracted him from the lust for his alternate cat self. Dirk was trembling. He was so scared and Dave was scared for him. He held his hand, guiding him to the front door where Dave picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder.

   "Well, someone's eager considering they didn't want to fuckin' go in the first place."

   "Dirk's scared, you asshole. School? I still don't understand what you're trying to do to him."

   "Shut up and deal with it."

   The two left the apartment with straight faces on, Dirk grasping onto Dave's arm for dear life. Well, Dave couldn't really blame him for being scared, it was only his second time in an elevator, the first time he couldn't even remember due to the fact he was a sheer newborn kitten. All three of them had their shades pushed close up to their eyes on the bridges of their noses as they stood tall in the elevator. Dirk would 'calm' down in a minute when they were in the presence of other humans. Dirk released Dave's arm when an elderly woman stepped onto the elevator. She was wrinkled with thin white hair and scrawny fingers and an almost toothless smile. She had squinty eyes and drooping skin on her cheeks. Yet through her frail and old appearance, she had muscular arms and wore a black sleeveless top with green camo pants. She wore a heavy looking belt around her thin waist. Her eyes were protected by circlular spectacles. She had faded emerald green eyes and thin pale lips. She bared her teeth slightly, holding open the elevator door. About fifteen feet behind her, a young boy appearing Dirk's age stepped into the elevator moments after she had. He still hadn't tied his left shoe and his green overshirt collar was inverted. His bag was slung over his shoulder lazily. He shrunk back into the corner that nobody was using. The old lady stood next to him, calmly. Dave knew that face. Yeah, that was definately a face that he knew. He racked his brain, thinking, finally realizing that was a face from school, and they had math together.

   "Sorry about that," she apologized.

   Bro tipped his head and smiled at her. "No problem at all, ma'am." The boy gazed up at Bro like he was some idol. The spark in his eye made Dave want to punch him. The boy looked down to Dirk next, who was expressionlessly hiding behind Dave in a way that only Striders would know he was hiding. The spark in his eye was bigger with Dirk than Bro. He better not fucking look at Dave--oh, yeah of course, he looked at him. Only Dave's eyes were turned to stare at the kid and when he noticed this, the kid looked away quickly. Dave looked straight ahead again, shaking his head so slightly that only Dirk could see it. Dirk's attention was pulled to Dave and Dave glanced back at Dirk. Dirk stared, Dave stared. For a moment it was awkward, but then Dirk smiled and Dave looked ahead without smiling back.

   When the elevator stopped, the three Striders waited for the woman and the boy to leave before getting out themselves. When Dirk gave Dave a look, he sighed.

   "Dirk please don't get involved with that kid from the elevator," Dave said finally.

   "Why?"

   "You can have other friends, but just not him. He gets into too much trouble. He fights a lot. The last thing we need is you getting into a fight with him or fighting with him if you two get too friendly with each other. He has an attitude towards a lot of people, and although he may seem like a sweet little lost puppy he is ruthless and merciless in fights. I would know. I fought him a couple years ago."

   "Did you win?"

   Dave stayed silent, walking on towards Bro's car. "He broke my arm. Don't you remember me coming home one day from the hospital with bruises and cuts galore? We couldn't fuck for like three months because they guy had fucked me up. So don't get involved with him, understand?"

   Dirk nodded, not moving any muscle of his face. Although he had nodded, Dave could see the curiosity in Dirk's face.


	3. Day 1: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's day 1 of Dirk's upsetting, stressful, new school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  **yo i hope you dont mind me just switching over to first person (dave's) pov. ive grown accustomed to writing like that and automatically do it without even thinking. its going to get this chapter out quicker and future upd8s will come sooner. sorry!**   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> haha wow its been months sorry for the delay wow im a dumb
> 
> really short chapters but quicker upd8s too now ok ok ♥

The car ride was awkward and for the most part, silent. I glanced over to Dirk's face every couple moments, informing him when he moved his ears under the hat, or when his pants moved in a suspiciously creepy way. If other students at the school were to see that, hell would be risen and Dirk would immediately become a massive high school cat freak. The idea of my kitten being bullied and called 'freak' or 'furrball' or anything negatively related... it upset me. It worried me and made me feel sick to my stomach. I sighed and pat Dirk's knee, putting my arm around his shoulder and pulling him close to me and kissing his head, breathing against his ears to warm them up in any way I could. He began to purr when he felt the warm seeping through the knitted yarn.

"I still don't wanna," he snuggled into my side, purring into my ear, stretching out against the seats as much as he could manage.

I kissed his nose and nodded. "I know. But Bro's being an asshole so we can't do anything about it." I rubbed circles in his skin, calming him down. He was too tense to be calm at all.

When we were close enough to the school to see it, he cringed. I’d described it to him before, he knew it by the ugly shape of its foyer, although he could hardly make out any colors. Sometimes I felt bad for him because he couldn't see color as well as a full human could but sometimes it was funny when he mistook you for D.

Dirk huffed as we pulled into the parking lot, growled as I tugged him out of the car, and hissed as we entered the building. We were stared at. Of course we were stared at. I was always stared at, and with an addition to me, there was my pet kitten, clinging to my arm. I could allow the clinging, sure. And it was a good thing his cat habits were happening, because he tucked his ears down and his tail was staying put.

"Good boy, you're doing fine," I whispered. He didn't respond, he only clung onto me expressionlessly. Luckily only I could read his body language, and thankfully he was letting me read it.

We made it through the stares, sat throughout the whispers, and ignored all the pointing. Twenty minutes later Dirk had his class schedule in his hand and one arm hooked with mine. School didn't start for another 10 minutes and I didn't have very many friends to introduce Dirk to. I started with John Egbert, my good bro and best prankster friend. Dirk was a little shy around him, only giving small nods or headshakes. John was socially awkward and had issues talking to new people, but the fact that I introduced him made John a little more comfortable with the new acquaintance.

Next, I introduced Jade. Jade Harley, best lady friend and coolest gun handling lass around. She... may have been a bit over-excited to meet someone new, but nonetheless Dirk felt comforted by her kindness.

And finally, Rose Lalonde. She stood elegantly against a wall, nose diligently in a hardcover book titled Harry's Hairy Johnny, which I laughed at. Dirk watched closely, looking over the page Rose was on and moved closer to me as she flipped the page.

"What can I do for you, Dave?" She began, merely glancing up at me for a sheer second. "I'm not going to buy you breakfast again today."

"Whatever Rose. I wanted to introduce you to... Dirk." Rose then looked up at Dirk's face, only to look down to look him over and then back to the top of his head. I thought she would look back to her book but... she didn't. She stood, and looked past Dirk's shades and into his eyes.

"Interesting...," she murmured. Dirk was so tense... his body was a solid heap of stone.

"Rose, please, you're scaring him," I tried to pry her away but she stood her ground.

A minute full of staring and studying, another blonde girl approached us. Roxy Lalonde, Jake and Jane's friend and Rose's older sister, pounced on me from behind. Dirk hissed a shallow and low hiss in his throat that only I could distinguish as a hiss.

There was a very quiet moment and then Roxy froze too, clinging to my back, sticking to me like a monkey. Finally when I shook her off, she moved to jump into Dirk's face, leaning in until he moved back.

They stared at each other until Dirk began to flush a pink color not even I had made him blush before. Finally, after some time, Roxy opened her mouth. But she didn't talk, she licked Dirk's cheek, leaving a slimy shiny trail across his freckled skin.

The three of us stood staring and then without warning, Roxy threw her arms around Dirk's neck, nuzzling his collarbone and... purring? Purring?! into his skin??

"Rose..."

"D-Dave...?"

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i am completely sorry for ever making this fic it is going to ruin me if i keep writing it and i am going to keep writing it because it is just TOO FUN
> 
> it took me 5 days to write this and i apologize for any grammatical mistakes and i also apologize for my shit style of writing
> 
> however if you want my tumblr - humankanaya


End file.
